


Star Wars Episode IX: The Edge of Light

by idrilsrewrites (idrilhadhafang)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Rewrite, Dead Sheev Palpatine, No Dyad, Star Wars AU - No Palpatine, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsrewrites
Summary: One year after Armitage Hux overthrew Kylo Ren and took control of the First Order, Kylo seeks out the help of the mysterious Zarra, who promises him a chance to find the peace long denied. Now the Resistance has to fight two forces — Hux’s First Order, and Zarra’s mysterious forces from Moraband.
Collections: The Darkpilot Library





	Star Wars Episode IX: The Edge of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really should have started on this ages ago.

Kylo Ren’s TIE Silencer touched down on the planet of Moraband, and the former Supreme Leader doubted that he had ever felt more lost. He stepped out of the TIE Silencer, onto the dry, almost beige sands, feeling like he had set foot upon a distant empire. 

A fallen empire. He knew that from his studies, back when he had been a student at Luke’s Academy —

He forced it away. Forced the memory down. There was something about it where he just couldn’t bear to relive it. Luke, before everything had gone so very wrong. Luke, before everything. 

Everything Ben Solo knew was lost to him. 

Kylo Ren too. Ben Solo was lost. He deserved to be lost. 

***

He ignited his lightsaber, carefully keeping it at his side as he stalked up the path to the old Sith Academy. Where the tu’kata, scraggly Sith hounds, gnawed on bones, barely acknowledging Kylo’s presence. The door was already open; someone, Kylo mused, was expecting him already. 

He couldn’t help but feel a chill all but ripple down his spine. But he pressed forward. He wasn’t about to be held back by a mere bad-feeling-about-this. 

The Academy was dark. Full of shadows, and dust. There was something about it that made Kylo feel like he was standing in the ruins of history. 

”You’re late,” a voice said from the shadows. A woman’s voice. Kylo spun around, lightsaber ignited, only to see a female Milaran in front of him. One of Snoke’s species, he knew that. Bald, towering, piercing-eyed — though this one did not seem to be as scarred as Snoke had been. 

The Milaran didn’t even flinch. "You can lower your lightsaber,” she said. “We are, at minimum, compatriots, are we not?”

Slowly, Kylo did. Deactivated it, if grudgingly. 

The Milaran stepped out of the shadows. She wasn’t dressed like Snoke was; her robes were tattered Sith robes, black and in bad shape. 

"I’ve heard of you,” she said. “I can’t say I know you. Not yet. But I have heard of your exploits. And your downfall.”

”It was Hux,” Kylo said tightly. 

”I know," said the Milaran. “My name is Zarra. You could say that I could be an ally in this, against Hux."

Kylo raised an eyebrow. 

”The First Order is,” Zarra said, “Disappointing at bare minimum. Snoke, for example — he could have made the galaxy strong, and instead he gave into weakness and arrogance. Hux...is the same. He’s less of a leader and more of an angry club.”

”A rabid cur,” Kylo said. “That’s what Snoke called him.” Then, "What can you offer me?”

”Your training’s incomplete,” Zarra said. “The best I can do is help you, in that respect. From there, you’ll be who you were meant to be.”

Kylo could not help but feel something he didn’t expect — hope. He’d been a terrible Jedi, and a failure of a Knight of Ren. Being something...more...that could at least be something. 

”I’ll be your dejarik piece,” Kylo said. “For the time being.”

Zarra smiled. There was something about her smile that reminded Kylo, unpleasantly, of Snoke. “Now you understand."

***

It was on the ship that Kylo spoke with his Knights. They had followed him this far, Kylo thought. From the ruins of the Academy, and beyond. 

He hoped they would still follow him now."

”Is this wise?” Moloch Ren said to Kylo. Formerly Tai Zordani, he was one of Kylo’s most loyal followers. He had been with Kylo since the Academy. They all had. Kylo, at times, wished Poe had been there — but it was for the best that he had been left behind. Poe was too rare, too valuable, to be treated in this way. To be, simply, broken like that. Who was to say that Snoke wouldn’t have done the same thing to him that he did to Kylo, after all?

”Moloch,” Kylo said, “Trust me. This is the next logical step in my journey. Our journey. To get stronger...and hopefully take down Hux for good.”

”I sense that there’s something more about her,” Moloch said. “Looks can be deceiving.”

”Treachery is the way of the Dark Side,” Kylo mused. "Trust me, Moloch. Should she betray us, I will kill her — and my destiny will be fulfilled, as was intended.”

”And then what?”

”My destiny will be fulfilled,” Kylo said, irritated. “What more do you want?”

”Us to find peace.” Moloch said. 

”And we’ll find it,” Kylo said. “I promise you.”

He could all but feel General Leia Organa further losing faith in him. It did not matter. She had never been there for him, not when it truly mattered. At least from there, he could truly find peace. 


End file.
